Our Legacy
by Entoxica
Summary: Xemnas has no desire greater than to leave behind something great; better than Kingdom Hearts. Saix is more than willing to help him. Mpreg, yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Saix watched silently as his beloved Superior watched the pale moon shining above their world, his back to the blue-haired berserker. The silverette gave a sigh deep enough to convince those less knowing that he was in possession of a heart, "Saix, _this_ is my legacy."

"Sir?" Saix took a tentative step to Xemnas, placing a gloved hand on the broad shoulder. "What occupies your thoughts so?" His voice was without emotion, despite his words of concern. His golden eyes sought some information from the amber ones of his Lord.

Wordlessly, Xemnas took the hand on his shoulder and pressed it to his lips lightly. He allowed a small smirk to grace his sharp features before releasing the hand, "You occupy my thoughts, Saix." The second-in-command made no comment, knowing all too well that his Superior shared his lust, for they shared much more together when night came. Xemnas sighed, "I do not regret making you my lover… forgive the word choice." He turned back to the heart-shaped moon which promised those hearts of their own, and the power to control them. "… but to know that all I can leave behind when my body eventually fades is this power… reminds me too much of loneliness."

Saix narrowed his eyes in thought for a moment, "Loneliness?" He refused to look to Kingdom Hearts, knowing that when he did the moon occupied all of his attentions, which he wanted to devote to Xemnas. "Do I not satisfy you?"

Xemnas let out a chuckle, "Quite the opposite." He turned to his lover and caressed his cheek fondly, noting the small purring from Saix's chest, "but we are both men. As such…" He paused, "Never the mind." He laid a small kiss on Saix's lips, "Have Roxas collect more hearts; Kingdom Hearts needs to be completed soon." Saix nodded, before warping, not to the Grey Room, but to his own bedroom.

"… Lonely?" Saix turned away from his window, not wanting the temptation of Kingdom Hearts staring at him so seductively, "… Because we are men?" Saix shook his head; he knew from the former apprentices of Ansem that Xemnas had never had any qualms about preferring his own gender, so why would being in a gay relationship trouble their leader so? "Is it the relationship?" Saix wasn't aware that Xemnas was unsatisfied with their nightly visits before, so why would this change now? "His legacy…" Saix closed his eyes, struggling to remember his Other's memories of men, but there was no man in his life other than Lea, who never returned his affections, and he sincerely doubted Axel would have any advice as a straight Nobody. Still…

Saix turned to his door and strode down the halls, unsurprised to see Axel loafing around. "Axel." The red-head turned, acknowledging his presences with a grin and a nod. "What sort of legacy would a man desire?"

Axel laughed, "Isn't this pretty random?" He leaned back against the railing of the stairs, his green eyes glittering with amusement, "If you want an answer, you gotta tell me why first," he smirked at Saix, who did not betray any of his thoughts with facial expressions. It was odd, how when he had a heart a smirk from Axel's Other would make it flip in his chest, but now it did naught but annoy him.

He gave a sigh and walked past Axel slightly, refusing to meet his eyes, before pausing, "A lack of legacy troubles our Lord Xemnas, and I wish to ease his mind." Axel scoffed, not for a single second convinced his ex-best-friend-who-was-openly-gay had only innocent concerns in mind. "If you could refer me to whatever legacies he could be referring, it would be most helpful."

Axel rolled his eyes, "It depends on the person," he commented, more to himself than anyone. "Some men think they need to have a lot of money for a legacy." Saix shook his head; money would never concern Xemnas, who believed in power of self, as loose as the term "self" may be. "Power's pretty important to a lot of guys?" Axel offered, already knowing that this couldn't be the problem: Xemnas would have unlimited power when Kingdom Hearts was completed.

"You are useless," Saix turned on his heel and walked towards the Grey Room, his annoyance increasing. He would watch Kingdom Hearts when everyone left for their missions… it might calm him.

"A family." Saix paused, turning a single golden orb to the pyro, who kept his face away from the berserker, "a wife and a child mean more to a man than anything else… though he could be reluctant to realize it." Axel pushed himself away from the stairs and turned his enticing emerald eyes to Saix, "Xemnas could never hope to have either." He walked past Saix into the Grey Room, while the Nobody allowed the idea to reside in his mind.

Saix shook his head lightly before striding into the Grey Room, where only Axel and Larxene already sat. "The two of you will be together in a new world, the Innocent Forest. Do recon, and don't skimp out to murder innocent children again," the last comment was directed towards Larxene, who made a small booing noise before laughing. He brought out his arm to conjure a Corridor of Darkness, and Larxene and Axel both walked through it. With the room empty, Saix turned to Kingdom Hearts, feeling odd stirrings in his chest reminiscent of sadness. To Saix, this was the proof that he could have a heart again, for only gazing on the moon made him feel like there was a heart in his chest. "A family…" There was a slight stab of pain in his chest as the thought that he was useless to Xemnas ran through his head and he closed his eyes, forcing himself to ignore Kingdom Hearts until the pain numbed. He opened his eyes again and pondered, was Axel right? Did Xemnas really want to have a child of his own?

His eyes lidded as he tried to remember children, but the memories were vague… he never had much emotion for kids. He recalled screaming, fighting, crying, whining… there was enough of this with the Organization. Why would the Superior want to add another to the ranks of annoying creatures of no use? "Saix?" The berserker turned quickly, but allowed his rage to subside when he saw it was the youth of their ranks. "Don't you have a mission for me?" Roxas questioned, and Saix realized he must have been too absorbed in his own thoughts to notice the child… the child…

Saix nodded curtly, "Go to Beast's Castle and collect hearts." He knew it was useless to question Roxas on the workings of children; the only reason he was so docile as compared to others was due to only remembering what the Organization taught him. _But…_ Saix raised a Corridor of Darkness for Roxas, who walked through it without a moment of distrust. Saix turned again to the moon, allowing his thoughts to flow freely. If Xemnas had a child, then the Organization would raise it. It wouldn't be as unruly as real children, for it would learn quickly that such behavior would not be tolerated. A child wouldn't be completely unbearable, but creating it would be a problem.

Saix turned quickly and walked out of the door, full of purpose. He descended the stairs with the grace of a priest, knowing all too well that Vexen would be completely occupied in his lab. As correct as always, Saix let his eyes drift to the academic, who had his blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail to keep it out of any experiments. "IV," Vexen turned to the berserker, and frowned, circling his hand as a motion for the man to carry on, "can Nobodies procreate?"

Vexen raised an eyebrow and peeled his white gloves off of his hand, "For what possible purpose could you want to know that?" His green eyes narrowed suspiciously, like a snake measuring the strength of a possible prey.

Saix stiffened, not entirely fond of the blonde in the first place, "You have no need to know that," he replied curtly. He crossed his arms, narrowing his eyes viciously, as if daring the older Nobody to attempt to attack him.

A frown grew on Vexen's face, but he was an intelligent man who knew better than to test the tempers of a berserker, "Then you have no need to know." He turned swiftly back to his experiment, and Saix couldn't help but notice a small, reddish mark on the man's neck. A little nauseous at the thought of someone giving such a gift to the doctor, Saix shook his head. "If you have no questions, you may leave."

Saix bristled, but knew deep down that if he was going to have any sort of cooperation from Vexen, then he needed to keep good terms with him. This, in layman's terms, meant he couldn't destroy the lab in a rage. "Xemnas desires a child." Saix kept his face as stoic as usual, and felt a small sense of satisfaction of the obvious surprise in Vexen's face as he turned quickly to face the bluenette. He stared at Saix for a moment, as if debating on calling Saix a liar or not. "I do not deceive you," Saix told Vexen, slightly softer than usual.

Vexen sighed and nodded, "It is possible, why else would Axel have a stash of condoms when we cannot get diseases?" Vexen gave a shrug, before tucking a strand of hair behind his ear.

Saix grimaced slightly, "I wasn't aware that Axel had such a collection," he paused for a second, "Or that Golxmoe sold them." Saix sighed in irritation, partially for the idea of such a frivolous thing being available to Nobodies at all times, and partially for calling the moogle by its "name". Demyx had come to the decision that anyone who was awesome enough to have an official Organization XIII coat was also awesome enough to have their own Organization XIII name. Oddly, no one agreed with him, not even those with a similar sense of humor, like Xigbar. So, Demyx put it upon himself to bestow the name, and no matter how hard they tried not to, everyone thought of the moogle who occupied the Grey Room as Golxmoe.

"The rules of nature still apply to us," Vexen continued, "For example, Larxene must be menstruating in order to be impregnated, and since Xion has not reached puberty, she cannot have children until she grows to the proper age." Vexen sighed, "I must ask, does Xemnas plan to place his child on one of these…" Vexen paused to search for the proper word, "_women_?"

"Doubtful," Saix sniffed. Xion was notion but a doll, it was impossible to consider his Superior would touch her. As for Larxene… even if Xemnas liked women, being with Larxene was like keeping a poisonous spider with a deep hatred of people as a pet and petting it whenever possible. The only reason Axel did was because he was a daredevil who loved bragging to the other straight members about how he slept with the only woman in the Organization (Xion didn't count), when no one would even dare hit on her. "I was wondering…" If Saix was another man, he would have blushed a deep red at this point, but even so a touch of pink touched his cheeks, "is there any way… I could have his baby?"

Vexen did not seem chocked at all by this suggestion, though a look of thoughtfulness entered his face. He brought his hand up to his chin and tapped it as he started pacing, a habit of his when he seriously had to consider for an idea: "It could be possible…" he turned quickly, "Would you be willing to have a sex change?"

"No." Saix did not even consider the idea for a second. He was a gay man, his lover was a gay man, so in what possible scenario would someone want a woman in a mix.

Vexen nodded, not surprised by his response, "That eliminates the simplest solution," he grinned, his genius filling him with a sense of pride, "but there is one I believe can work very well."

**W00t! A new story! I always wanted to try an mpreg, but never really had the perfect couple for it. This story should be shorter than my other (coughunfinishedcough)**


	2. Chapter 2

Demyx gave a deep sigh of boredom, which was ignored by his companion. He was spinning around on his chair, which was also ignored. If the musician were to spontaneously combust into a pile of ashes and litter the pearl-cast floor of the room, he would probably still be ignored. After all, when Zexion was researching, such as he was doing now, the world was put on mute, which left the typical chatterbox in a state of utter dullness. "Zexy…" Demyx pouted and scooted his chair closer to the Goth, "Can I help?"

Zexion looked up momentarily from his book and turned an electric blue eye to the Melodious Nocturne. He sighed and closed the book, allowing his gloved fingers to trace the outlines of the lettering as he spoke "Demyx, I am currently trying to investigate the origin of a Nobody's powers, and through that I hope to understand why we all attain certain elements when some of us had no powers previously which could be transitioned into our Nobody state." He raised an eyebrow, "Do you have any information on this?" He knew the answer before Demyx shook his head in defeat and adopted a downcast look. Zexion kept his face cool and emotionless, his hand still caressing the leather cover of his book, "If you could go to Vexen for me…" Zexion intentionally left the sentence open, allowing his companion a moment of complete joy.

"What do ya need?" Demyx stood up immediately, both eager to leave the stillness of the room and help Zexion with his personal research project. Zexion laid the book down without looking away from his self-appointed assistant, taking curious notes on how _sincere_ Demyx's reactions seemed, despite his lack of a heart.

Zexion placed a hand on Demyx's arm, knowing from experience that Demyx tended to remember his instructions better if they were in contact while said directions were given. "Vexen has some documents on power sources, and I believe from them I can derive some essential information." Zexion spoke slowly, though not insultingly so, "If you could go to him and ask for his papers on energy origins, which would be helpful." Zexion removed his hand, his instructions over, "If he seems reluctant, tell him they're for me." Demyx nodded and ran off, leaving Zexion to his book in silence.

His book which, Zexion just realized, he had forgotten to mark before closing.

Demyx allowed his grin to completely conquer his face the moment he was gone from Zexion's sight. His teal eyes glimmered in triumph as he strode down to the laboratory Vexen called his own. Although Demyx knew this was nothing but a way for Zexion to buy himself some quietude, he was still proud of the fact that he would be helping out the intelligent Nobody with his research. His smile deflated slightly when a nagging thought reminded him that the most he could ever be for Zexion was an errand boy, but Demyx's optimistic nature pushed the thought aside quickly, although the bounce in his step had vanished.

It wasn't like Demyx was oblivious to his own desires for the shorter Nobody, and Zexion was equally aware of the desire. One would think that with both of them knowing about the other's complete knowledge on the fact, the two would either engage in uncontrollable sex acts or keep an awkward air about them. Instead, Demyx pushed nothing except an eagerness to please at Zexion, who in return let Demyx feel useful sometimes. Their relationship was… comfortable.

Wincing slightly at the word, Demyx reached a hand to the handle of the lab, pausing when he heard the murmur of voices. Not wanting to interrupt, Demyx pulled his arm back and decided to wait until the conversation ceased. However, in doing such, Demyx was instead eavesdropping. Demyx thought for a second, before deciding that being there and happening to hear things was preferable to walking in on… whatever was happening. Vexen was essentially their doctor; someone could be in there half-naked for all Demyx knew.

Demyx stiffened when he heard, much more audible than he expected, the deep and velvety voice of Saix, "Will there be complications with the incubation period?" Demyx furrowed his brows, wondering what in Ansem's name they were talking about.

"Since this is merely a theory at the moment, I can promise little." Demyx found himself craning to catch every word now, his curiosity overriding his better judgment. "However, I can promise that all I can do to make the process easier will be done." There was the sound of feet moving, farther from the door than Demyx would have liked. Still, Demyx was able to clearly hear Vexen's next sentence, "I will give you some hormones. These pills have quite a bit of estrogen, but I have also added some chemical balances which should prevent some of the effects estrogen in a male can cause." There was a noise like beans in a can shaking and Vexen spoke again, "Make sure you do not miss a single pill: that could complicate the pregnancy."

Demyx froze at the last word, allowing it to echo back and forth in his skull, before traveling to his mouth in a single whisper, "Pregnancy?"

………….

Roxas curled up on the couch, staring at the heart-shaped moon with the same intensity that Saix had given it earlier, but instead of an obsession with emotions, Roxas only had confusion. Although he had been told he was a Nobody, and as such must have had a heart at some point, but he really didn't feel like he was missing anything. Axel had told him that if he remembered, then he would know what he was missing out on, but there was no harm in evading the pain of lack of emotion and simply having the joy of having a heart again.

Roxas perked up immediately when he heard the sound of a portal, and he jumped off the couch eagerly as Axel and Larxene stepped out of the pure blackness, Axel chuckling. Larxene did not look irritated, or more so than usual, so Roxas assumed their mission was successful. "How did it go?" He asked, more to be polite to Larxene since he and Axel usually recounted their missions later anyways.

Axel laughed, slapping his lanky arm around Larxene's shoulders, "You should have seen it Roxas. Larxene here frightened a skunk into believing all females would murder you in your sleep! Not to mention she completely murdered a butterfly and swore at some baby rabbits, who then ran off to ask their parents what the words meant." He laughed again, pulling Larxene close in what could have been a gesture of affection, "We've got a one-of-a-kind woman here!"

"Thank God," Roxas muttered under his breath, knowing he'd get a pointed look and a castration if he said the words too loud; one from his best friend and one from the female. Aloud, he said, "Are you going to report to Saix?"

"Nah," Axel waved the question away like a fly and shook his head; "He and Xemnas are probably too busy banging to listen anyways."

"Banging?" Roxas raised an eyebrow, his azure eyes widening in curiosity, "Are they building something?" At the awkward silence, he repeated his question, "What does banging mean?"

Larxene rolled her eyes, "There's no way I'm giving the birds and the bees talk today… or ever for that matter." She pulled herself out of Axel's half-embrace and strode away before anyone could say anything otherwise.

"Axel?" Roxas didn't notice the fact that his best friend now had a face blending in perfectly with his hair into one large mass of red, "What do birds and bees have to do with anything? Does it involve the mission?" He frowned, "And why is there building going on here?"

Axel sighed and brought a hand up and ruffling it in Roxas's already messy hair, "Sorry bud, I'm not going to mentally scar you today." Then, Axel said the six words every person loathes with every fiber of their being, "I'll tell you when you're older."

Axel dashed out quickly before Roxas could possible find a way to convince the pyro to have "the talk" with someone who wasn't even his kid. Unfortunately, he hadn't realized that in doing so, he was actually leaving Roxas vulnerable to the worst attack ever. "Don't worry tiger!" Roxas looked up at the scarred face of Xigbar, feeling stirring of distrust at the too-cheerful look in his… eye. "I'll tell you _everything_."

.............

"ZEXY!" Zexion sighed, resisting the urge to throw a book at Demyx as he crashed into the room. Instead, he slowly turned to face the nocturne, noticing his disheveled look. Slightly curious, Zexion nodded to let Demyx know his attention was devoted wholly to the musician, "Saix is having a baby!"

Zexion waited for the punch line, but it never came. Groaning, Zexion turned back to his work, "Demyx, what have I told you about smelling the chemicals in Vexen's lab?" He shook his head in distaste, ignoring the bewildered gasp from Demyx, which hinted at outrage.

"I didn't sniff his chemicals!" Demyx replied, noticing his own whiney tone with disgust. "I didn't even go into the lab!" Demyx winced as Zexion turned with a slight glare, knowing that his failure would not be soon forgotten. "I didn't want to intrude."

"So you listened in on a private conversation instead," Zexion replied dryly. "Then ran up here to declare your assumptions at the top of your lungs and waste both of our time." He sighed and stood up, "I'll get the papers myself." He strode with purpose past the dejected Demyx and out the door to get the job done right.

Although there had been nothing directly cruel from Zexion's words, Demyx felt as though he had been called a dim little child and then slapped for his own stupidity. The worst part was that Demyx knew Zexion was right, he had assumed that the pregnancy Saix was referring to involved the diviner, but in all actuality it could have been anything involving reproduction, with any species. Demyx not only felt like an idiot, he felt like an ass. There may have been some hope for his self-esteem if he wasn't so sure that Zexion now held the exact same opinion of him.

………….

Vexen nodded at Saix, "Since you do not want to go though any physical adjustments of your reproductive system, the child can not be brought into the world naturally." Saix nodded without a hint of regret, he wasn't the sort to think that how the labor processed would affect the child. It wasn't like the child would hate him for not finding a way to force him or her through a small hole. Really. "I would suggest a caesarean section, as it would not be too complicated and can be much less stress on your body than the whole reconstructive surgery required." Saix did not say anything, knowing he agreed with the doctor's reasoning. Vexen rarely got his time to feel like he was appreciated, so if all Saix needed to do was hold his tongue to give thanks for both the process and the secrecy for the time being, it was not a cost at all. "Still, I will need to do some surgery so that you can carry the child, but we can easily pass such a thing off as a simple removal of tonsils or some other non-inspiring surgery."

A knock at the door silenced both of the men, before the familiar voice of the Cloaked Schemer called out, "Vexen, may I ask a favor of you?" Vexen looked to Saix and nodded his head at the bottle of pills. Taking the hint, Saix tucked the pills away into his sleeve, out of sight of Zexion as they passed each other in the doorway.


End file.
